Forever Is Not Enough
by misery signal
Summary: Fate brings the beauty Sakura and the beast Syaoran into a collision only to result love. Can they dwell in their love through all the hardships that come their way?
1. Their Past

_**Forever Is Not Enough**_

"Mommy?" A little boy with auburn hair and hazel eyes looked frantically around the bustling surroundings. Tears started to form in his eyes and scratched his head. "Mommy? Daddy?"

The boy started to run closing his eyes with tears trailing behind him.

"Mommy! Daddy!" He shouted. The boy fell over the side of the street and continued to cry.

"Mommy! Daddy!" He sobbed.

People merely pasted the crying boy on the ground. Some gave him strange looks and kids who wanted to see what was wrong were scolded by their parents not go near him. The boy continued to cry. He did not want to open his eyes all he wanted was to be home.

"There, there stop crying. It's all right now." A friendly face greeted the boy as he looked at the stranger with maroon hair. Her eyes were deep sapphire.

"Are you hurt little boy?" Another stranger kneeled beside him. His raven hair swayed in the wind, which comes with his matching eyes. He placed his hand on his head. His touch was strong yet gentle.

"I want my mommy and daddy." The boy said.

"Where are they?" The lady asked.

"I don't know. Their gone. I want to go home." The boy sobbed.

"What happened to your face?" The lady asked her and like the other stranger her touch was gentle. Half of the boy's face was burned.

"I don't remember." The boy replied.

The maroon haired lady looked at the raven-haired stranger.

"He looks so helpless Hiro let take him home." She said.

"What if his parents are looking for him?" He said. His hands remained placed above the boy's head.

"Let's take him home until someone claims to me missing a little boy. We can't just leave him here." She pleaded.

"Oh all right Xu." He said finally.

"Thank you."

"Come on little guy you're coming with us." Hiro said helping the boy stand up.

"Thank you mister." The boy said.

"You're welcome." He replied.

"You look so adorable." Xu said and ruffled his hair.

"Don't get to attached Xu he is not ours."

"I know. But isn't he adorable?" Xu smiled.

"Yes." Hiro said rolling his eyes.

They started to walk with the boy's loneliness slowing fading away.

"So you have a name or what?" Hiro asked the boy.

"Syaoran. I'm Syaoran." The boy smiled.

"Sakura please wake up." A girl spoke and laid her hands on top of the Sakura while lying down on a coma.

"To-Tomoyo?" Sakura said slowly opening her eyes.

"Sakura you're ok!" Tomoyo said happily and hugged her friend.

"Wait I'll call them." Tomoyo dashed out of the door.

Sakura looked around and noticed that she was not in her room. This room was no familiar to her. The walls were all white. Mostly everything was white. She turned to her right and saw _Tomeda Hospital_ on the napkin beside her bed.

_I'm in the hospital? _

A gust of memories stormed Sakura's head.

_I remember now! I fell unconscious during my speech at school!_

She sat up and wondered how long she had been sleeping in her coma. The door opened and interrupted her thoughts.

"Sakura! You're awake!" Fujitaka Kinimoto said and came to hug his only daughter.

"Hey squirt." Touya said leaning on the wall nearest her bed.

"Nice to see you too Touya." Sakura smiled.

Touya smiled back. He couldn't be happier now that's she awake.

Tomoyo came beside her. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah I think so." Sakura said rubbing her head.

"Tomoyo you better get some rest. She's been awake for two days." Touya said.

Sakura looked at her friend and saw her drooping eye bags. "Tomoyo! Get some sleep or you're going to get sick."

"I will." Tomoyo said smiling.

"Tomoyo you shouldn't have done that." Sakura said.

"That's what best friends are for Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled. Her friend has always been there for her.

"Best friends?" Tomoyo said holding her pinky out.

"Best friends." Sakura said and hooked her pink with hers.


	2. Her Plan

"Hey mom. Hey dad." Syaoran entering their house

"How was you're day son?" A maroon haired woman spoke as she cooked a dinner. Its wondrous smell traveled to Syaoran's nose.

"It was good. The kids have improved you know."

"That's good to hear." Xu said a lifted the wooden spoon to her mouth to taste her soup. "Just right."

"Smells good mom. But where's dad?" Syaoran asked putting his bags down at the corner.

"Still at the fields. He said he'd be working late. So we might start dinner without him."

"I see." Syaoran took out a camera from his bag. "I can't wait till I get these developed. Wait till you see the pictures I took of the sunset."

Xu Asuka smiled. Her foster son has always had a passion for photography in fact he finished a degree on it but he chose to give it up to teach children up here in the rural area. But she hardly thinks of him as a foster son. She has raised and loved him as if he was her own and maybe even more.

Syaoran held the camera to his face. "Smile."

Xu held her smile and with a sound of a _click_ she returned to her soup. They lived in a simple house that consisted of two rooms, one room for Xu and Hiro and one for Syaoran. Their cold concrete walls surrounded and protected them for years. Their old creaky stairs have served a sentimental value for most of their best memories happened their. This was where Syaoran first called them as mom and dad and to them this was the most significant memory in their lives.

"How's your was your work today mom?" Syaoran asked.

"It was all right. I've had more clothes." Xu sighed as she continued to stir.

Xu's work was washing clothes and ironing them for other people. It use to be a popular business in their neighborhood but time has worn it out. Now she barely had any customers and they really needed the money now.

"It's all right mom. Everything will work out." Syaoran looked at his mother with concern.

"At least your father still has a job or else we won't even have enough food to last us even a week." Xu smiled weakly.

Syaoran's job however was a voluntary job. He did not get paid for it. He did it to help children who were not able to get access of education unlike him he had the privilege to have a proper education.

"Here." His mother handed him a bowl of soup.

"Thanks." Syaoran took his spoon and took a spoonful. "This is good mom." Syaoran beamed at his mom.

"I'm glad you like it." His mother smiled.

"Loving it loving it!" Flashes of light flickered from the black contraption held by the man wearing a tight black shirt with matching pants. "Turn again Sakura keep that look I love it!" He said enthusiastically.

Sakura turned again giving her photographer the same amount of attitude embroidered in her face.

"Turn over here." He said walking up to her left side.

Sakura turned her head and again kept that look that pleased him.

"Hold it right there one more shot." With one last flash Sakura relaxed and lost her _'attitude'_.

"That was great Sakura, good job." The man spoke.

"Thanks Aki." Sakura stepped of the white stage and immediately a woman handed her a water bottle. "Thanks." Sakura took the water bottle and drank it.

She had been in the _'business'_ ever since she was discovered in a beauty contest when she was 15. Being a model wasn't really in her list for 'dreams' but hey opportunity was knocking on the door so she took it. Their family really needed it then. But now even without her modeling job they could stand in their own feet. Her Mom has created a huge business empire. Kinimoto Airlines. She kept her occupation to help unfortunate children by doing charities and what not. Her auntie though did no approve to it at all, her auntie that was her best friend Tomoyo's mom. She has been a popular celebrity. A sought after model and role model. She has done a couple of commercials in her career. But all she wanted above all was to have a normal life. She considered it before their only chance to support her family but they could stand on their own feet now. But again her auntie would not allow it chaining her to her career. But it had its advantages.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo waved from the doorway and walked up to her.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura smiled, she was thrilled to see her friend.

"Are the plans ready?" Sakura asked.

"Ready. My mom will never suspect a thing." Tomoyo said winking.

"Good." Sakura said. Tomoyo and her mom never had a close relationship. Tomoyo drilled into her mind that her mom preferred Sakura rather than her. Sakura tried to erase that thought but she would not budge. But they still kept their friendship strong.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes. In fact I can't wait to leave." Sakura smiled at her friend.

"Ok then. You leave 9:00 pm sharp."

"Thanks Tomoyo." Sakura said hugging her best friend.

"No problem." Tomoyo said and hugged her back.


	3. Her Arrival

"Well I guess this is it." Tomoyo said handing Sakura's bag to her.

"Yup. Thanks again Tomoyo for helping me." Sakura smiled at her best friend.

"You better get going or you're going to miss your bus." Tomoyo gestured to the red bus.

"Ok bye then." Sakura hugged Tomoyo and Tomoyo hugged her back for the last time and walked up to the bus.

"Keep in touch." Tomoyo called after her.

Sakura turned her head as she walked. "I will."

Tomoyo stood still until Sakura was on the bus and took her seat. The two friends looked at each other one more time and smiled at each other, that was their silent final good-byes. Tomoyo went inside her car and drove back home.

Sakura sighed gladly.

_I can't wait._

The bus started to move. Sakura stared out of the window; the night sky was still present. Sakura looked dreamily at the stars.

_I wonder how the star's look to where I am going._

Sakura focused her sight on the North Star shining brightly and then in flash a shooting star passed by. Sakura gasped and closed her eyes.

_I wish to have the greatest time at the place I am going._

_I wish for something, anything to happen. _

Syaoran opened his eyes. He could not sleep. Staying up and looking at the stars seems like the only leisure at the moment. But Syaoran loved looking at stars. He wanted to up there shining brightly with them looking after all his loved ones. Free from all the criticism. Syaoran touched the burnt half of his face. He has been living with criticism all of his life. Ever since he was a kid, he was taunted and teased because of his look. They called him _freak, burnt face_ and other nasty names they could come up with. Even at college his classmates stared him down but luckily his teacher's did not made fun of him at all. Well almost everyone. There was one teacher that encouraged teasing him. His name were erased in Syaoran's memory. Syaoran did not want to remember it; he didn't want to live with resentment against his teacher.

He learned to accept his the 'malfunction' of his face. He accepted that he wasn't perfect, in fact he didn't mind at all now. When he saw the shooting star he never wished for better appearance because he liked how he was. But here he was free from all the criticism. Everyone accepted everyone for who they are, even the children. That's why he was more than happy to teach them free of cost. To him this was all he needed, his family, the children and this place.

Syaoran tried to go back to sleep. He tossed and turned but it was no use. He could not fall asleep. Syaoran scratched his head.

_I think I'll go for a walk._

"Miss, miss." The bus driver shook the sleeping Sakura.

Sakura opened her eyes. "What."

"This is our last stop." The bus driver said.

Sakura sat up.

_I fell asleep?_

"Oh. Thank you." Sakura picked her bags up. The bus driver got out of her way as she exited her seat.

"Uhm. Thank you again mister bus driver… sir." Sakura said and stepped out of the bus.

"You're welcome miss." The driver said.

Sakura looked at the dark surroundings. Her eyes shifted left to right trying to look for a sign. She started walking towards the grassy terrain and off the dirt road.

_Maybe the sign is here._

It was so quiet that she could hear her own breath and the sound of her shoes squeaking at the touch of wet grass and her shoes.

_Where is that darn sign. I mean it should be here. Unless. Unless I'm at the wrong place!_

Sakura started to panic. What if the she was at the wrong place? She started looking around frantically.

_Oh no! Why did I fall asleep in the bus?_

Sakura scratched her head furiously.

_Focus Sakura. Don't panic. _

Sakura lifted her head only too see a hooded figure with auburn eyes or was it red, she could not tell.

_A…a_

"Monster!" Sakura screamed and ran the opposite direction from the so-called monster. Running downhill on slippery grass was not a good idea. Sakura at once slipped and started to slide down the hill.

"Ahhh!"

She stumbled on a dirt terrain once more. She quickly stood up and looked around still in fear.

_Where is IT? _

She turned to her head once again and saw a house up ahead.

_A house?_

A portion of Sakura's fear subsided as she saw more houses. Maybe she was in the right place after all. She looked from where she fell. She saw no one insight. No monster.

_Maybe it was just my imagination. But it looked so real. _

Sakura tried to wipe herself off but she was still wet and dirty, her butt especially. Sakura started walking to the nearest house and took a deep breath.

_Here goes._

Sakura knocked on the door not too loud or too soft. She wiped some dirt off her knuckles and straightened her hair. Sakura sincerely hoped that it was a friendly person who would kindly let her in their house for the night till she figures out where she is. After a few moments there was no answer. Sakura knocked on the door again more slowly this time.

The door opened an old lady was standing on the doorway. The old lady rubbed her eyes. She had gray hair clearly an in her senior ages.

"Sorry to disturb you but I don't know where I am and I don't have anywhere to spend the night. If you could kindly let me stay at your place." Sakura said politely.

The old lady stared at her with out an expression on her face.

Sakura looked uneasy at her gaze. "Uhm please?"

The old lady shook her head and blinked. "Sorry. I thought I was seeing things again. Come in come in."

Sakura's face brightened and picked up her bag again and went inside. Her house inside and outside were wooden, the walls the floor and her furniture. She had no TV. Her kitchen was concrete however, counters and all. She saw a mix of metal and wooden pots on her counters.

"Take a sit… what was it your name was?" She asked. Her sparkling brown eyes looked into her emerald eyes.

"Sakura. Sakura Kinimoto." Sakura replied.

"Oh that's a nice name. I think I've hear it before though." She said.

Sakura took her seat on her wooden chair.

_Does my fame reach all the way here too?_

"So what brings you here?" The old lady took a seat across from here.

"Uhm. I don't know where here is." Sakura said smiling nervously.

"Oh. This is little place is called Moriko." The old lady chuckled.

"Thank you for informing me and sorry because I couldn't find your sign."

"This isn't exactly a tourist attraction young lady."

Sakura smiled again. "I am here for volunteer work. I wanted to teach unfortunate children that have no access to education. A friend of mine told me this is the right place.

"Ah yes. This is the place you are looking for. But there's already someone teacher the children."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. Her friends told her that no else knew of this place and that she was the first volunteer. "Is he or she a volunteer too?"

"No he's not. He lives here in fact. A real nice boy." The old lady replied.

Sakura frowned.

_I was really looking forward to teaching._

"But." The old lady started.

Sakura looked at the old lady with hope.

"But maybe you can ask Syaoran if you could teach with him. Would you like that?"

"Yes! Anything to teach children." Sakura said happily.

"I'll introduce you tomorrow morning. He's probably fast asleep by now."

"Thank you, thank you." Sakura bowed trying to show her sincerest appreciation.

"No go on to bed. There's one extra bedroom upstairs." The old lady smiled.

Sakura started up the stairs but she paused. "Uhm pardon my bad manners but what's your name?" Sakura smiled nervously again.

"You can call me auntie Kanna." Auntie Kanna grinned at Sakura. It was nice to have company again ever since her son left.

Sakura smiled back and continued up the stairs. When she reached the top she was confused on which room she should sleep in. Her excitement got the best of her.

Auntie Kanna came up behind her. "This room right here." She pointed on the room to the right.

Sakura tuned to look at her. "Thank you."

Auntie Kanna nodded smiling and went inside Sakura's temporary room.

"Get some sleep. I'll introduce you to Syaoran tomorrow."

"I will." Sakura put her bag on top of the bed.

Auntie Kanna left her room into her own. Sakura was happy at her incredible luck that she knocked on this particular house. She took out her pink pajamas and changed.

_What a night. _

Sakura was too tired to brush her teeth and wash her face or to do anything at all. She collapsed to her bed and looked at the ceiling.

_Syaoran huh? He sounds nice…_

Sakura pulled the blanket up covering her body; she wriggled around to make herself comfy. She finally settled and rubbed her head against her soft feathery pillow and pretty soon she was fast asleep.


	4. Her Fan

Sakura yawned and stretched her arms.

_Another sunny day._

Sakura thought looking out the window. The bright rays of light shone at Sakura's face. Sakura changed her clothes and walked down the stairs. She saw no one at the living room so she peeped at the kitchen and instantly she smelled the wonderful aroma of breakfast.

"Good morning." The old lady said without turning around

Sakura startled said. "Ahh. I mean good morning."

"Come and sit."

Sakura followed her orders and sat down her wooden table. A bowl of hot stew was laid before her.

"Eat before it gets cold." Auntie Kanna said.

"Thank you." Sakura felt the hot liquid travel down her throat as she consumed the stew.

"This tastes great!" She proclaimed.

The old lady smiled. "Thank you dear child. Eat up."

Sakura nodded and continued to eat the soup with delight. She has never tasted anything like it. I guess this was a good change; from eat outs to a nice home cooked meal.

"If you mind me asking. We do you live." The old lady asked.

Sakura choked.

_What am I supposed to tell her? That I live in a mansion? That I'm a famous model?_

"Uhm around Tomeda." Sakura said.

"Tomeda huh? I've heard of it. It's one of those big cities, isn't it?" She asked.

"Uhm yeahh, it is."

"Does your parents know that you're here." She asked once more.

Sakura froze.

_What am I going to say?_

"Uhm. Do you live by yourself here?" Sakura asked trying to change the subject.

The old lady didn't seem to mind changing the topic. "I don't. Until my son left."

"Where is he now?"

"He said he's going to pursue life in the big cities. He said that staying here would get him nowhere. I forbade him but he was persistent and he ran away."

Sakura stopped eating the stew. "I'm sorry I asked the question…."

"It's all right Sakura dear. It's almost 5 years now. It's nice to get it out of my system now and then."

Sakura felt bad that in order to save her lying butt she had to ask that stupid question about her son.

"Hurry up and eat. We're meeting Syaoran today remember?" The old said.

"Oh yes I remember." Sakura hastened her eating but not too fast, she didn't want to break any manner rules taught to her by her aunt back in Tomeda.

Sakura finished her stew and let out a satisfied sigh. "That was a really good breakfast. Thank you auntie Kanna."

Auntie Kanna smiled as she took her bowl. "Let's get going."

Sakura stood up ready to meet Syaoran. The old lady and her stepped outside. Sakura inhaled the fresh air all around her.

_They don't have fresh air like this in the cities._

They continued to walk with the old lady leading and Sakura following. Sakura looked around her and saw all sorts of people doing all sorts of chores, washing clothes with their hands, feeding chickens and what not. Sakura was intrigued by their work because she has never seen anything like it before.

_Mental note. If I get a chance I want to try one of those chores._

"Hurry along Sakura." Auntie Kanna said from in front of her.

"Oh sorry." Sakura hadn't realized that she had stopped. She wondered how all these people could live with out all the luxuries that she was fortunate to have but yet isn't that what she wanted too? Doesn't she want to have a 'normal' life? Maybe not this normal. Sakura sustained to follow the old lady. She didn't want to pry into her life anymore, afraid that she might pry something that she did not want to know.

The old lady stopped at the edge of the hill. "Syaoran is down there. See that tree and the children." She pointed downwards.

Sakura went beside the old lady and looked down the hill. She began to get nervous, this was it. This was the very thing she was looking for. Yet she was worried that Syaoran won't let her have that opportunity.

"Lets go." Auntie Kanna gestured and walked carefully down the hill.

Sakura followed the same movements. She did want to experience another slide down the hill and look like a fool in front of that Syaoran guy. The two reached flat ground and Sakura became more nervous.

The old lady stopped. "Syaoran. Syaoran dear could I interrupt you for a moment?"

All of the kids sitting down on the wooden benches turned to the two women standing. Syaoran turned his head. "What is it Auntie Kanna?"

Sakura's eyes widened. She could not believe what she saw. He was the… the…

"Monster." Sakura said out loud.

Syaoran's eyes looked at Sakura.

_That girl looks oddly familiar._

Sakura saw the two sides of his face, the 'monster' one and the 'normal' one. Sakura frowned; she felt great sympathy for him. Syaoran knew that look, _sympathy, pity_. Syaoran looked away.

"What did you say dear?" Auntie Kanna asked Sakura.

Sakura shook her head. "N-nothing."

"Syaoran would this young lady has come all the way from those big cities. Tomeda was it?"

Sakura nodded not taking her eyes off Syaoran.

"Well she wanted to teach the children and I was wondering if you could let her teach while she stays here." The old lady continued.

Syaoran looked at Auntie Kanna and to Sakura. Now he recognized her, she was that girl he had encountered last night, the one that fell down that hill and called him…monster.

"No. She can't teach here." Syaoran said simply.

But before the old lady could say something Sakura charged over to where Syaoran was.

"Now wait just a minute. I came all the way from Tomeda to teach. I think I should get a chance at least." Sakura said. She was about an arms length from Syaoran.

"I said no." Syaoran said again. His nightmares had followed him here and he did want it to stay. Most of all the children did not need a teacher that leaves them. He knew the children and they want to feel security that they will not be left.

"Why?" She asked.

"The children don't need you. I don't need you here. You're going to leave anyway, why don't you make it early and leave now." Syaoran said.

All the sympathy that she felt was gone, all of it was taken over by anger and irritation.

"You know I actually felt sorry for you but you don't seem so nice now and I won't leave. I don't want to. I came here to teach them and I will."

Syaoran never met sucha stubborn girl. "I don't need your sympathy." He said coldly.

Sakura looked into his hazel eyes, not red but hazel. I guess he wasn't a monster after all but his attitude appeared to be one.

Sakura stomped away and up the hill. She could not believe that _guy_ would not let her teach the children.

Syaoran gave a satisfied smile.

_She won't be coming back._

Auntie Kanna was stunned that she did not even try to stop their argument. Instead she followed Sakura back to her house.

"Let's continue…" Syaoran spoke.

"That monster face! Arrgg. I don't like him. I don't like him at all!" Sakura said out loud.

"Sakura are you all right?" The old lady asked coming up behind her.

Sakura froze; she hoped she had not heard what she said. "Uhhh yeahh, I'm fine. Just fine."

"I apologize that Syaoran did not like the idea at all. And here I thought he was a reasonable person." The old lady sighed.

"Yeah no kidding." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Does this mean that you're leaving?" Auntie Kanna asked.

"What! No way! I'm not going to give up." Sakura crossed her arms.

_I'm not going to lose to that monster freak!_

Sakura turned to face Auntie Kanna. "Do you happen to know his parents?"

"Why yes. They live right over there." Auntie Kanna pointed to the house at the very end of the semi-circle formation of the houses.

Sakura started to walk away and heading for the house.

"Where are you going dear?"

"To talk to his parents!" Sakura stomped away; hopefully they're not as _mean _as Syaoran was.

_I'll show him! I'm going to tell on him! Hah! That ought to get him in serious trouble._

Sakura knocked on the wooden door. No answer. She knocked again, more loudly this time.

"Come in!" A female voice from inside called out.

Sakura opened their unlocked door and entered Syaoran's home. Sakura looked around and realized that their house was pretty much the same as Auntie Kanna's house.

"How can I help you miss?" The maroon headed lady said. Sakura came to the conclusion that she was too busy ironing to open the door.

"Sorry to interrupt you but by any chance are you uhmm Syaoran's mom?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. Yes I am. What do you want with him?" She asked.

"Well uhh I don't really know how to put this but, you see you're son did no allow me to teach the children down the hill which is really a great passion for me and I came all the way from Tomeda to get the chance too." Sakura said apprehensively.

"Oh. You're that girl from the big city. The one Old Kanna was talking about. Sakura right?"

"That's me." Sakura smiled.

Syaoran's mom stopped ironing. "Would you excuse me for a second?"

"Of course." Sakura replied

She came back with a pad of paper and a pen. "You're Sakura Kinimoto right? The renowned model and actress?" She said with her eyes glittering.

Sakura gave a surprised look. "Yes I am." She simply said.

"I know this seems out of topic but could give and autograph?"

Sakura smiled and took the pen and the pad of paper happily. "Anything for a fan."

Sakura gave her autographed pad paper back.

"I'm sorry its just that I've seen you're commercials and magazines, in fact everyone of them. Oh I'm Xu Asuka by the way." Xu said.

"That's no problem. I'm used to it anyway. And nice too meet you Xu. Oh I'm not really an actress I just do commercials here and there." Sakura said humbly.

Xu smiled at her, she could no believe that she was standing face to face with a celebrity.

"Now that problem with Syaoran. I'm sorry for inconvenience he has caused you. I'll make sure that he does lighten up and gives you a chance."

"Thank you. Thank you very much." Sakura said with a smile on her face.

"Again sorry for the interruption." Sakura apologized.

"Oh don't worry about it. It's not every day I get a celebrity knocking at my house you know."

Sakura gave a light chuckle. "Well nice to meet you Mrs. Asuka and good-bye."

Sakura opened the door.

"Bye." Xu replied and waved to her.

Sakura waved back and headed back to Auntie Kanna's house. She gave a satisfied smile, her celebrity status really did have its advantages and she was happy too that she had met sucha nice woman.


End file.
